Who Are You?
by carsonfreelancer
Summary: Sam and Jack discover something that will alter their lives forever and realize something that they have forced themselves not to believe for years? Can it all be true though?


Title: Who are You? Chapter: 1... Noticing Author: rockn'rollprincess Rating: PG-13 Pairings: J/S Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Stargate SG-1 characters, they are strictly property of MGM productions. Authors Warnings: Some inappropriate language at times. Authors Note: I am using the character image of Grace from the season 7 episode Grace. There are no spoilers for seasons 7 episode Grace however.  
  
Who Are You?  
  
SG-1 was on downtime and they had all decided to have a team night. Carter offered to gather at her place and so, they did. Basically all they did was watch the movie A Walk to Remember and play cards. Daniel had mentioned that the movie network had some good movies playing on it and seeing as Carter got those channels why bother renting a movie. Everyone was late and that was the only movie on that had just started so they could see it all. In the end only Daniel and Carter were crying. Jack just gave them this looked that said 'oh come on...' and Teal'c didn't really understand the movie.  
  
"Hey Teal'c do you want to come with me? I am heading to the back to the base because I forgot some papers there and need to check something. I can give you a ride if you want." Daniel offered.  
  
"I would appreciate that DanielJackson." Teal'c replied and nodded his head then went off to the porch to get his coat and shoes on along with Daniel Jackson.  
  
"I should get going to. I promised Cassie that I would take her to the rink by my house and play some hockey with her. She really likes hockey, I don't understand why she doesn't join a league."  
  
"I've seen her play and she is good. I guess she just isn't that into it." Sam said agreeing with her talent.  
  
"Bye Sir." Sam smiled at him and closed the door and went back into her living room and started tidying up. She looked out the window and saw Jacks' truck still out there and a very frustrated colonel repeatedly attempting to turn on the engine. She thought she would go see if he was going to be okay so she threw on her coat and shoes. "Having trouble?"  
  
He smiled at her. "You always know when don't you?"  
  
"Why I have no clue what you mean." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh but you do. You know exactly when you can make a smart ass comment like that to me and not get in trouble don't you?"  
  
"Maybe." Was all she said and smiled. "If you want you can stay here tonight. It's late and there is no way you'll get a repair man here tonight let alone a cab in a decent time. Come on."  
  
Jack thought about it. "Alright then... but I have to call the repair company and tell them to be here first thing in the morning." And with that he took out his cell and called them.  
  
"Okay then... let's go inside now its freezing out here and there is way to much snow in a driveway that was just shoveled." Sam complained.  
  
"You can stay in the guest room." Sam stated. And started to lead him there. As soon as she reached the doorway she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my god."  
  
"What?" As soon as he looked where she was looking again at the ceiling he new. "Oh that." There was a crack in the ceiling and you could tell that it was a bout to collapse. "  
  
"It will only collapse if I don't move the stuff up in the attic." Sam said and hopped up onto the bed.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trying to get up there. This is the only safe access point and it right above the bed... but it's a little bit hard... to get up into." She said trying desperately to jump high enough to grab the latch.  
  
"Need some help?" Jack asked shoving his hands into his pocket.  
  
"Sure why not. I just need to unhook that latch. And it's going to be even harder seeing as I have an abnormally tall ceiling." Sam looked up.  
  
"Alright here... I'll lift you up and then you grab it and quickly unlatch it. Okay?" Sam nodded her head in approval and Jack hopped up onto the bed.  
  
Sam reached her arm out as far as she could but still couldn't reach it. "Jump. I may be able to grab it. Just jump." With that Jack started jumping.  
  
"You have any idea how hard it is to jump when your trying to hold someone up in the air?" Jack said.  
  
"No and I hope never to.... AHH!!" The bed has broke. And there they were, laying on top of a broken bed laughing hysterically at themselves. When Sam noticed something, something big and immediately stopped laughing and started hitting Jack on the shoulder to get him to look.  
  
"What, what?" He stopped laughing and sat up. "Sam...?" 


End file.
